creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Die Jagd beginnt
Gera hatte den Moment genau abgepasst. Aus diesem High-Tech-Knast gab es kein Entkommen. Aber eine Schwachstelle gab es trotzdem: den Menschen. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Gefängniswärter früher oder später kommen würden, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und das war der Moment, in dem er würde handeln müssen. Dann durfte er keinen Fehler machen. Andernfalls hätte er sicher wieder diese beschissene Mikrowellenwaffe zu spüren bekommen. Oder Schlimmeres. Als der muskulöse und äußerst wachsam aussehende Sicherheitsmann eintrat, um ihn zu holen, wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht einfach werden würde. Aber immerhin hatte man nur einen von ihnen geschickt. Das war der Vorteil von angepissten und zerrissenen Klamotten: Die Leute unterschätzten einen ganz automatisch, wenn man wie ein Penner aussah und roch. Der Sicherheitsmann machte sich den Spaß, einen Moment lang vor der durchsichtigen Gefängnistür stehenzubleiben. Er sah Gera fest in die Augen und fuhr sich mit freien Hand – in der anderen trug er ein Sturmgewehr – vielsagend über die Kehle. Dabei lächelte er so strahlend wie ein Kind, dem man kostenlose Selbstbedienung im Spielzeugladen gewährt hatte. Anscheinend ging es jetzt wirklich um Alles oder Nichts. Der Mann drückte den Öffnungsknopf neben der Zellentür, wartete, bis sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, und bekam einen mustergültigen Kinnhaken verpasst, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sein Gewehr fiel ihm aus der Hand. Als Gera es sich aber schnappen wollte, bewies der Mann, dass seine militärische Ausbildung nicht weniger wert war als Geras Boxerfahrung. Trotz des harten Schlages kippte er nicht um und schaffte es, den Fuß auf das Gewehr zu stellen, noch bevor sich Gera danach bücken konnte. Dann holte er seinerseits zu einem Schlag aus, mit dem Ziel, Gera schwungvoll zurück in seine Zelle zu befördern. Dieser konnte dem gut gezielten Fausthieb zwar nicht gänzlich entgehen und wurde für dieses Versagen mit einem dröhnenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn belohnt, schaffte es aber dennoch, außerhalb der Zelle zu bleiben. Dabei ließ Gera sich theatralisch zu Boden fallen und versuchte benommen und orientierungslos zu wirken, obwohl er den Schlag im Grunde gut weggesteckt hatte. Sein Plan funktionierte. Sein Kontrahent wollte die vermeintliche Atempause nutzen, um sich die Waffe zu schnappen und Geras Existenz ein Ende zu setzen. Gera ließ ihn gewähren und wartete ab, bis der Sicherheitsmann den Fuß von der Waffe genommen und seine Finger um den Lauf geschlossen hatte. Dann sprang er blitzartig auf und landete mit seinem linken Fuß auf den Fingern des Mannes. Knochen knackten, der Sicherheitsmann schrie auf und erhielt als Sahnehäubchen noch einen kräftigen rechten Haken, der ihn diesmal endgültig zu Boden warf. Gera machte seinerseits nicht den Fehler, den Mann zu unterschätzen. Er hob schnell die Waffe auf und gab ein paar gezielte Schüsse auf seine Ellenbogen und Knie ab, die den Geschossen nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Der halb bewusstlose und völlig unbewegliche Mann wurde von Gera in die Zelle geschleift, die er genüsslich zuschnappen ließ. Natürlich nicht, ohne den Mann vorher um seine Sicherheitskarte und etwas Bargeld erleichtert zu haben. Statt nun die Flucht zu ergreifen oder Dr. How zur Hilfe zu eilen, wartete Gera erst noch einige Minuten, bis der Mann wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war. So viel Zeit musste sein. Als der Sicherheitsmann die Augen aufschlug und „Sie verdammter Bastard!“ murmelte, imitierte Gera sowohl das gestische Todesversprechen als auch das gehässige Lächeln, dass der Mann ihm vorhin präsentiert hatte. „Du hast Pech, dass du keine Frau bist“, sagte er in süffisantem Tonfall. „Dann hätte ich deinen Körper später noch gebrauchen können und du wärst schnell und schonend gestorben. So aber…“ Gera betätigte den roten Knopf, der sich rechts an dem Gewehr befand. Und wie erwartet begann der Mann zu schreien, als die Mikrowellenstrahlung das Wasser unter seiner Haut erhitzte. Zwar war dieser Mechanismus als nichttödliche Waffe konzipiert worden, aber das galt nur für ihren zeitlich begrenzten Einsatz. Nach mehreren Stunden Dauerbestrahlung mochte die Sache anders aussehen. Glücklicherweise blieb die Waffe aktiv, wenn man sie einmal aktiviert hatte, und musste manuell ausgeschaltet werden. Deshalb konnte Gera bequem aus dem Raum spazieren und den von Schmerz verkrampften Körper des Sicherheitsmannes zurücklassen. Kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich aber noch einmal zu dem Mann um: „Sieh es positiv! Wenn du hierdurch stirbst, werden dich alle Brathähnchen dieser Erde als ihren Messias verehren. Angenehmes Knuspern noch.“ Dann trat Gera auf den Flur heraus, der erfreulich leer war. Er überlegte kurz, doch die Biege zu machen, aber nach all dem Scheiß hier wollte er erst recht Antworten, und die würde er am ehesten von Dr. Streber erhalten. Also würde er nun den Ritter in stinkender Rüstung spielen und den Doktor aus der Folterkammer fischen. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wo die sich befand, aber wenn Christopher Gera eines beherrschte, dann war das Improvisation. ~o~ Das Kribbeln in Jonathans Unterarmen hatte schon vor einigen Minuten aufgehört. Jetzt waren sie nicht viel mehr als taube Fremdkörper. Und es würde nicht mehr lang dauern, bis sie beginnen würden, abzusterben. Die Schmerzen, die ihm Dr. Kiving in den letzten elf Stunden (oder waren es elf Jahre gewesen?) zugefügt hatte, waren unbeschreiblich. Und dennoch war es die Angst davor, die Arme zu verlieren, die drohte, Jonathans moralischen Widerstand zerbrechen zu lassen. Nie wieder schreiben. Nie wieder Proben sammeln oder ein Mikroskop justieren. Nie wieder eine Frau in den Armen halten. Sein Leben wäre so gut wie vorbei. War es das wirklich wert? Ein weiterer Stromstroß unterbrach seine Gedanken und verwandelte die Welt in weißglühenden Schmerz, der erst nach gefühlten Stunden endete. Langsam drang Dr. Kivings Stimme durch den Nebel seines Bewusstseins. „Und? Ist Ihnen endlich was eingefallen zu der hübschen Pflanze?“ Statt eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er ein Skalpell aus seinem Mantel und rammte es in Jonathans rechten Unterarm. Blut sickerte heraus, aber Jonathan spürte rein gar nichts. Dr. Kiving zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Also entweder sind Sie härter im Nehmen, als ich dachte, oder ich kann schon einmal die Biotonne für Ihre Unterarme besorgen. Bekommen Sie als Wissenschaftler eigentlich eine ordentliche Invalidenrente?“ „Schon gut!“ sagte Jonathan „Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, was ich weiß“. Jonathan war es leid zu kämpfen. Früher oder später würden sie eh die Wahrheit aus ihm rausbekommen. Nach seinen Armen würden sie ihm sicher weitere Körperteile nehmen, und irgendwann würde er gestehen. Er war vielleicht kein schlechter Mensch, aber er war auch kein Heiliger. Er wollte leben. Unversehrt leben. Wenn er also schon zum Verräter an der Menschheit wurde, so konnte er wenigstens ein körperlich vollständiger Verräter bleiben. „Wie schade!“ kommentierte Dr. Kiving und zog eine Schnute. „Aber gut. Dann schießen Sie gleich mal los und lassen Sie mich an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben.“ „Wollen Sie nicht erst diese blöden Fesseln lockern?“ drängte Jonathan. Dr. Kiving schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl eher nicht. Wenn Sie Ihre Arme behalten wollen, müssen Sie sich wohl ein wenig mit den Erzählen beeilen. Seien sie aber trotzdem gründlich! Ich merke es, wenn Sie etwas auslassen. Und ganz besonders merke ich es, wenn Sie lügen.“ Jonathan war darüber alles andere als glücklich, aber er begann dennoch zu erzählen. „Die Glassträucher stammen aus dem Knochenwald. Dem gleichen Ort, aus dem auch die Maden und die Knochenbäume kommen. Sie tragen rote und blaue Beeren. Die roten entstehen aus dem Blut ihrer Opfer. Die blauen aus ihrer Seele, oder ihrer Essenz, wenn ihnen das lieber ist. Beides saugen sie über dünne, fast unsichtbare Wurzeln ab. Die Wurzeln erscheinen nur, wenn ein Strauch beinah abgeerntet ist. Das Besondere an den Früchten ist ihr Geschmack. Sie schmecken besser als jedes andere Lebensmittel auf der Welt. Die Blauen sind dabei noch schmackhafter als ihre roten Verwandten. Beide aber haben den Nebeneffekt, dass der Verzehr hochgradig suchterzeugend ist. Mehr noch: Wer etwas davon isst, wird danach jede andere Nahrung als minderwertigen Abfall empfinden. Die blauen Beeren haben zudem die potenzielle Nebenwirkung, dass ihre Konsumenten vom Geist derjenigen heimgesucht werden, deren Seele in der Beere gefangen war.“ Dr Kiving hatte sehr interessiert zugehört und mit jedem von Jonathans Worten noch breiter gelächelt. „Wunderbar. Das wird Frau Djarnek sehr freuen. Sie haben uns wirklich gute Dienste geleistet.“ „Freut mich!“ erwiderte Jonathan sarkastisch. „Dann können Sie ja jetzt endlich meine Fesseln lösen!“ Wieder schüttelte Dr. Kiving den Kopf. „Leider nicht.“ „Aber ich habe iInen alles gesagt, was ich weiß!“ schrie Jonathan. Nun sah Dr. Kiving fast bedauernd aus. Ein seltsamer Anblick bei so einem Mann. „Das stimmt. Sie haben die Wahrheit gesagt. Daran zweifele ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe gelogen. Ich freue mich viel zu sehr darauf, Ihre Arme verrotten zu sehen, um Sie einfach so freizulassen. Die kleinen Freuden meines Alltags.“ Verzweiflung explodierte in Jonathans Herz und breitete sich wie ein Feuersturm in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Sogar in seinen abgebundenen Arm. „Elvira wird davon erfahren!“ versuchte er es mit Drohungen, da er wusste, dass er an Dr. Kivings Mitleid gar nicht erst zu appellieren brauchte. So etwas gab es in ihm nicht. „Eher unwahrscheinlich“, wischte Kiving Jonathans Drohung beiseite, „Ich werde ihr einfach erzählen, dass Sie zu lange heldenhaft für Ihre Überzeugungen gekämpft haben, als dass ich Ihre Arme noch hätte retten können. Obwohl ich natürlich mein Bestes versucht habe, nachdem Sie endlich Einsicht gezeigt haben. Die wahren Hintergründe wird Elvira nicht erfahren, und auch Sie werden Sie nicht überzeugen können. Erst recht nicht ohne Unterarme. Elvira verabscheut Krüppel.“ „Sie Monster!“ schleuderte Jonathan dem Doktor entgegen, als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür begab. Dieser drehte sich noch einmal um. „Man hat mir schon Dutzende von Namen und Bezeichnungen gegeben. Auf Chinesisch, Russisch, Koreanisch, Französisch und Englisch. Und beinah jede davon war kreativer als diese.“ Dr. Kiving rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Vielleicht fällt ihnen ja noch was Besseres ein, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Ich bin wahrscheinlich morgen Abend zurück. Ich wünsche fröhliches Verrotten.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür und ließ Jonathan mit seinen düsteren Gedanken allein. Er sah auf seine Unterarme, die ihm schon jetzt wie Fremdkörper erschienen. Und er wusste, dass jede Sekunde, die verstrich, sie noch weiter von seinem restlichen Körper trennen würde. Gewebe und Nerven würden absterben, da ihnen jegliche Versorgung mit Sauerstoff und Nährstoffen fehlte. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Gleichzeitig hatte er Kiving und Elvira Informationen geliefert, die sie garantiert nicht zum Wohle der Menschheit verwenden würden. Jonathan hatte sich immer für einen recht guten Menschen gehalten, aber nun schien ihm ein Teil dieses Selbstbildes ebenso abzusterben wie seine Unterarme. Da konnte er sich noch so oft einreden, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Die Minuten verstrichen, und Jonathan hatte sich schon fast in sein Schicksal ergeben, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Ruck aufflog und ihm ein leichter Uringeruch entgegenschlug. In der Tür stand sein ehemaliger Zellennachbar mit seinem verkniffenen Erdmännchengesicht, seiner vollgepissten Hose, einem zerknitterten Jackett und einem hochmodernen Sturmgewehr in der Hand. In diesem Moment erschien Jonathan dieser Anblick geradezu wunderschön. „Hey Doktor. Ich dachte, ich schau mal nach Ihnen. Sie schulden mir noch ein paar Antworten.“ Jonathan musste sich beherrschen, nicht vor Freude und Erleichterung laut loszulachen. „Die sollen Sie bekommen. Machen Sie nur erst meine Arme los!“ Gera warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Bin ich Ihr Kindermädchen?“ Dann aber ging er trotzdem zu dem Stuhl, auf den Jonathan gefesselt war. „Ihre Arme sehen nicht gut aus“, kommentierte er. „Das weiß ich selbst!“ erwiderte Jonathan. „Aber ich möchte sie dennoch behalten. Irgendwo hier muss es doch einen Knopf dafür geben.“ Christopher Gera suchte den Stuhl und auch den Raum gründlich ab. Als Polizist war das für ihn Routine. „Leider nichts. Und aufschneiden oder aufschießen kann ich die Fesseln auch nicht. Nicht ohne dabei Ihre Arme in Hack zu verwandeln. Wenn Sie aber notfalls auch ohne Unterarme hier rauswollen, kann ich das gerne einrichten.“ Jonathans Erleichterung verwandelte sich in Asche. Dabei war die Rettung so nah gewesen. „Fangen Sie jetzt nicht an rumzuheulen. Lieber Arm ab als arm dran. Sagt man das nicht so?“ Er ließ ein dreckiges Lachen hören, dass Jonathan mit einem wütenden Blick quittierte. Seine Wut belustigte Gera nur noch mehr. „Oh. Sie können aber ganz schön böse gucken. Richtig furchterregend bei einem Mann in Ihrer Lage. Hab ich Ihre Streberehre verletzt? Wollen Sie sich gleich mit mir duellieren? Vielleicht in einem Faustkampf?“ Erneut lachte Gera herzhaft, bis er plötzlich nachdenklich wurde. „Eine Idee habe ich allerdings noch.“ Gera räusperte sich. „Alexa. Öffne die Fesseln!“ Mit einem klackenden Geräusch schnappten die Fesseln an Jonathans Armen auf. In Geras Grinsen hätte man einen Elefanten verstecken können. In Jonathans offenem Mund sogar eine ganze Herde. „Aber wie…? Wie haben Sie? Wie konnten…“ stammelte er. „Polizistengespür“, antwortete Gera trocken. „Improvisation war schon immer mein Ding.“ Jonathan konnte es kaum glauben und versuchte, vorsichtig seine Arme zu bewegen. Es ging nicht. Jenseits seines Ellenbogens waren sie wie leblose Gegenstände, über die er keine Kontrolle besaß. Aber als er mithilfe der Stuhllehne seine Ärmel hochschob, sahen sie immerhin nicht nekrotisch aus. Das war gut. Vorsichtig erhob er sich von dem Stuhl, wobei seine Unterarme unkontrolliert gegen das Metall der Lehne schlugen. Er spürte rein gar nichts. Und es sah lächerlich aus. Gera war anscheinend derselben Meinung. „Sie bewegen sich so anmutig wie ein Crash-Test-Dummie!“ Jonathan überging die Spitze. „Danke für die Rettung!“ sagte er nur. „Aber jetzt sollten wir hier schleunigst verschwinden. Haben Sie auf Ihrem Weg hierher ein Loch in der Wand gesehen? Oder wurde es inzwischen geschlossen?“ „Es existiert noch“, erwiderte Gera „Und die Arbeiter sind anscheinend gerade in der Pause. Beste Voraussetzungen also, um zu verschwinden.“ „Dann also los!“ sagte Jonathan und ging so würdevoll auf die Tür zu, wie es mit wild umherschlackernden Armen möglich war. Auch wenn er natürlich hoffte, dass er bald ein Kribbeln spüren würde, so hatte er auch Angst davor. Es würde scheiße weh tun. Andererseits hatte er gerade in Sachen Schmerzen schon ein exzellentes Training absolviert. ~ „Warum bleiben Sie stehen?“ fragte Gera genervt, als Jonathan plötzlich sein Ohr an eine der Türen drückte, die von dem langen Gang wegführten, in dem sie bisher glücklicherweise keine Sicherheitsleute vorgefunden hatten. Gera hatte aber wenig Lust, ihr Glück weiter zu strapazieren, zumal das Loch, welches in die Freiheit führte, bereits in Sichtweite lag. „Seien Sie mal still!“ flüsterte Jonathan. „Ich will das mitbekommen.“ Seine Arme kribbelten inzwischen extrem schmerzhaft, ließen sich aber wieder einigermaßen bewegen. Gott sei Dank. Hinter der Tür redeten zwei Stimmen. Die von Elvira Djarnek und eine, die Jonathan unbekannt war. Gerade sprach Elvira „… Grund zur Annahme, dass dieser Arnold Wingert noch lebt. Überwachungskameras auf einem Rockfestival in Norddeutschland haben ihn identifiziert. Hier ist die Adresse. Finden Sie ihn und bringen Sie ihn her! Lebendig und gut verschnürt. Ich zähle auf Sie.“ Jonathan konnte es kaum glauben: Arnold lebte? „Wie Sie wünschen. Betrachten Sie es als erledigt. Soll ich den offiziellen Weg nehmen oder die Abkürzung?“ „Nehmen Sie ruhig die Abkürzung! Außer uns beiden sollte erst einmal niemand etwas von dieser speziellen Mission erfahren. Und die Arbeiter sind gerade ohnehin in der Pause. Aber beeilen Sie sich!“ Nun wusste Jonathan, dass sie schnell handeln mussten. Er tippte Gera auf die Schulter. Der sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wir müssen schnellstens hier raus!“ „Ach? Jetzt plötzlich doch?!“ fragte er vorwurfsvoll. „Reden können wir später“, erwiderte Jonathan. „Jetzt müssen wir rennen!“ Ohne darauf zu achten, ob Gera ihm folgte, rannte Jonathan zu dem Loch in der Außenwand der Anlage, welches Lucy bei ihrem Ausbruch gerissen hatte. Die Arbeiter hatten es bereits verkleinert, aber noch immer passte ein Mann locker hindurch. Hinter dem Loch befand sich ein schräg nach oben führender Tunnel aus lockerer Erde, den Jonathan so schnell wie es nur ging hinaufstieg. Leider waren seine Arme noch immer nicht voll einsatzbereit und erschwerten den Aufstieg zusätzlich. Hinter sich hörte er Gera schnaufen und fluchen. Er war also mitgekommen. Eine weitere Person hörte er nicht. Noch nicht. Allerdings konnte Elviras unbekannter Agent jeden Moment in den Tunnel steigen, und dann wären sie am Arsch. Glücklicherweise war der Tunnel nicht lang. Obwohl dauernd Erde nachrutschte, die Steigung recht steil war und sie ein paar Mal fast wieder nach unten gerutscht wären, schafften sie es letztlich doch nach oben. Draußen war Nacht. Ein kühler, frischer Wind wehte ihnen ins Gesicht. Aber so erleichtert Jonathan auch war, er gönnte sich dennoch keine Ruhepause. Stattdessen flüchtete er sich so schnell er konnte hinter die nahe Baumgrenze. Gera war schlau genug, ihm zu folgen. Kaum, da sie hinter den Bäumen verschwunden waren, stieg ein weiterer Mann aus dem Loch heraus. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, war durchschnittlich groß, recht breit gebaut und trug trotz der Dunkelheit eine Sonnenbrille sowie einen dunkelgrauen Anzug, der natürlich jetzt voller Erde war. „Was ist das für ein Typ?“ flüsterte Gera. „Irgendein Kopfgeldjäger, den Elvira auf einen alten Freund von mir angesetzt hat. Auf einen Freund, von dem ich dachte, dass er eigentlich tot wäre.“ Gera zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum wollen Sie diesen Freund jetzt unbedingt finden?“ „Na, weil er mein Freund ist, natürlich. Das machen Freunde so. Und darüber hinaus, weil er eine ganze Menge über die Scheiße weiß, die hier abläuft. Weit mehr noch als ich.“ Jetzt verstand Gera. „Schon klar. Sie wollen also nicht, dass er dieser Bitch und ihrem Dr. Giftzwerg in die Hände fällt und brav drauflos plaudert. Nun, dann sollten wir schauen, dass wir nicht den Anschluss an diesen James Bond für Arme verlieren.“ Gera zückte ein Handy, das er zuvor ebenfalls dem Wachmann abgenommen hatte, und schrieb eine SMS. „So, jetzt sollte hier in Kürze ein Wagen für uns auftauchen. Wir können den Typen ja nicht zu Fuß verfolgen.“ Jonathan nickte. Sie folgten dem Mann bis zum Ausgang, der dummerweise noch immer bewacht wurde. Deshalb schlug Gera Plan B vor, der ihn bereits hier erfolgreich hereingebracht hatte. Eine kleine Kletterpartie und einige Holzsplitter später stiegen sie vom Baum herunter und erkannten glücklicherweise gerade noch das Kennzeichen des Wagens, in den der Kopfgeldjäger einstieg. Gera gab auch das Kennzeichen per SMS durch. „Der Mann ist jetzt zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben. Manchmal ist es echt, geil Bulle zu sein!“ sagte er lachend. Jonathan lächelte nur abwesend. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu realisieren, dass Arnold womöglich noch immer lebte. Dass er seinen alten, verschrobenen Freund wiedertreffen und mit ihm wie früher debattieren könnte, war ein durchaus sehr erfreulicher Gedanke. Nach wenigen Minuten fuhr ein schwarzer BMW vor und hielt direkt vor ihnen. Der Fahrer kurbelte das Fenster herunter, grüßte Gera kurz und bedeutete den Beiden einzusteigen. Die Jagd begann. Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord